


Taboo

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Jettwins because UwU [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: ⚠️ WARNING THIS CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT ⚠️Jetfire and Jetstorm know what they're doing is wrong, they know it's classed as asin by human terms, but do they care? Absolutely not. Since when have they ever cared about what others say or think.
Relationships: Jetfire/Jetstorm
Series: Jettwins because UwU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is an incest story. If you just came here to judge then just leave, I really don't have the energy to deal with people like that right now. 
> 
> For those who came here for the story, then please I hope you enjoy it ^^

Laboured breaths mingled together, coming together as one as one twin straddled the other after shoving him down onto a metal bench that stood in place of a bed. A bot clad in blue plating pinned the younger, both wrists restrained by one hand while the other cupped his chin "mmm, you're looking a little flustered brother~" the elder hummed, leaning himself down so their faceplates were just centimeters apart, hot breath fogging up the heated metal. 

The bot laying under him wrapped his legs around the back of him, with one tug he pulled the other closer so their chests smacked right against each other "t… that be your fault, now s… stop teasing~" the younger whined out, shifting his hips so he could lift them up off the bench slightly, seeking out some sort of friction to quench the burning need deep in his groin. 

The bot on top smirked at this "is you being impatient?~" he chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of his twin's temple "tell me brother, what is it you be wanting me to do?~ Use your big bot words and tell me what it is you wish me to do" his tone was sultry, smooth, as it always was when they committed such crimes each time they were alone like this. 

"M… Me want you!~ Please brother, it is you that I need right now, please help me!~ I… It hurts, I can't resist anymore brother please take me!" He cried out, arching his back a bit as he grinded himself against the thickness of his twin's thigh, a river of whines and moans spilled from his parted lips, but they were dissatisfied sounds and not ones of total pleasure. 

His twin was hurting. His twin wanted him, needed him. His twin was begging for him. So who was he to deny his very twin of the thing he craves the most in that very moment, it would be cruel to deprive him, and Jetstorm wasn't known for being cruel. So in one swift motion he took Jetfire's lips with his own, tilting his head so they were at the perfect angle for them to do the dance only they knew how to do. Slim hands worked their way up his back to fiddle with the wings attached to his back, the sensitive metal plates and the sensory glands were brushed over by fingertips so hot it sent burning shivers shooting through to his very core.  
They each drank in the other's noises, every whimper, moan, groan and mewl was muffled and swallowed by the very person causing such sounds to erupt from their soundbanks. 

"B… Brother!" Jetfire cried out once they had pulled away, his optics pinching shut as he tugged harder on the elder who chuckled at the behaviour. 

He cupped his face between the palms of his servos "do not worry, I make it feel better I promise" a caring smile on his face as he hummed the words to his twin, trying to settle him down before he went any further. 

Once the younger had calmed down enough Jetstorm felt it was safe to continue, so he travelled a servo down south so he could relieve the orange bot of the aching need between his legs.  
After that the pair went nuts, well, Jetfire did anyway. Jetstorm felt he had to be the one to at least stay somewhat aware since his brother thrashed around so much he was at risk of hurting himself. So he whispered sweet nothings to him as he continued his ministrations, peppered him with gentle kisses and showered him in praise. He continued all of that until things were done, Jetfire was left panting, his faceplate burning up and he looked exhausted, though he was still able to cast a glance up at his twin and flash one of his little smiles. 

"T… Thanks you brother" he mumbled, the orange bot then let out a small yawn which he tried to hide with his hand. 

Jetstorm just smiled, clambering off the younger so he could lay down next to him "you are welcome, now rest" he pulled the other close to his chest and rubbed soothing circles into his back, watching him quickly fall asleep with a fond smile on his face. 

He made sure Jetfire was fully asleep before whispering out. 

"For you, I will commit the greatest of taboos" 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave a comment and kudos. 
> 
> Also apologies that my transformers terminology is a little rusty, it's been a long while since I last wrote a transformers fanfic.


End file.
